


Give Head If You've Got It

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Bots With Fangs, Come Marking, Cum Marking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Energon, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Science Boyfriends, Science Experiments, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Valve Fingering, valve eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Simple Things Pt. 1: (Brainstorm/Perceptor) Perceptor has come up with a devious plan for modifying Brainstorm's dentae, but will Brainstorm learn to play along nicely?Simple Things Pt. 2: (Drift/Perceptor) Drift hates his fangs, plain and simple. Perceptor secretly loves the feeling of them dragging across his spike. Can he convince Drift to keep them?Simple Things Pt. 3: (Perceptor/Quark/Brainstorm) -TBA-





	1. Simple Things Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely robo-hunter-chaim on tumblr!
> 
> Based off their amazing fang headcanon, I couldn't resist making this into a fic!
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize in advance for not including Quark right away, I do plan to add him in the last chapter, I just don't know much about him to have him added at this time, but I'm digging around and learning more about him!
> 
> Loves and hugs everyone!

"Brainstorm, I need your help with something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why didn't he see it earlier? His far superior intellect should have seen this coming. Never, ever trust a microscope who has something to hide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh? Has the might Perceptor fallen?" 

"Hardly, I just need you to confirm something for me."

"You're kidding? You want my help with something?"

"Just shut up and come over here. I need you to tell me if this formula is right."

"Probably isn't, that's why you need my amazing brain, right?"

"Just drink this, there's a side effect of it I can't figure out. It's not working on the analogs."

"Because it's wrong, you should have asked for my help earlier."

"Just drink the damn thing so I can get back to work."

"Fine, I'll play with you. Just make sure that boyfriend of yours doesn't find out that we're doing this together. I would hate for him to get jealous that you picked a far more intelligent mech to be with."

"Today, Brainstorm...."

"As you wish your highness...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why did his oral cavity hurt so damn badly? Brainstorm tossed and turned on his berth, the pain becoming overwhelming. Perceptor. Perceptor had done this to him! That slag eating pile of rust! He was going to hear about this. Brainstorm climbed off his berth, doubled over in pain, slowly making his way out of his hab suite and to the labs. Every step was becoming more agonizing, just a little bit further. The door slid open with a hiss of the airlock, the lab completely dark, save for the ambient light from the equipment. Perceptor must have gone back to his room. Downtrodden and burning with pain, Brainstorm scanned over the lab one last time before turning tail and seeing Ratchet. The corner of his optic caught a light at the far end of the lab, small, but definitely nothing from equipment. A small desk light at best. Slaggin' Perceptor. Always leaving lights on. Or was that him? Either way, another memo from Ultra Magnus about the safety of turning off equipment and lighting was not something Brainstorm was in the mood for. Pain shot through his oral cavity, his optics offlined, sending him to his knees and crashing into a table, biting his glossa in the process.

Another sharp pain ran through him. "For the love of-" 

"Ah-ah. No need for such language."

Brainstorm adjusted his optics, looking up towards the voice, seeing the black and red mech sitting in his lab chair, a cube of Energon in one hand. A small smirk spread over Perceptor's lips as he put the cube on the table.

"You slagging pile of rust! What did you do to me?!" Brainstorm got to his pedes, pulling off his mask to inspect the damage to his perfect glossa. He slid a digit into his mouth, immediately pulling away as he felt something sharp brush over his digit. What in the pits? His helm tilted upwards, glaring at Perceptor. "What... did.... you... do...?"

"Merely documenting the side effect of that formula I had you test for me. You should be honored actually. Being the first to test my new theory." Picking up a data pad from the table, Perceptor mentioned for Brainstorm to come closer to him. "May I have a look?"

Brainstorm processed the invitation, hatching a plan to get back at Perceptor. "Only if you give me the formula to reverse this." Brainstorm stood his ground, keeping his optics locked on the microscope.

Perceptor's face became stern. "In due time. I need to analyze the side effects first. You said you would play along, remember?" that sly smirk barely visible in the darkness.

"What are these? What did you do?" Brainstorm stretched his mouth open wide, pointing at the sharpened dentae.

"The side effect, Brainstorm. I thought you were smarter than this? You couldn't figure it out?" the scientist tapped on the d-pad, noting length, width, everything he could analyze in the short time Brainstorm's mouth was hanging open.

"Why would you do something like this? What's the point?" Brainstorm fell back to his knees, the pain rearing it's ugly head again.

"I was merely curious to see if you could enhance or degrade a mech's frame through a simple formula." the black and red mech calmly explained. "Simple science really. I think you would appreciate it. Now come closer so I can have a look at my work."

Brainstorm didn't know how to process this new information. Why would Perceptor want to do something like this? What was the point of it? Modifying a mech's frame, for what? Going against all logic, Brainstorm moved in closer, staying on his knees. Perceptor did have the formula to reverse this after all, right? It's not like he could say no.

"Good, now open up so I can look." gently grabbing Brainstorm's face, pulling him into the small light from the lamp.

He didn't know what was coming over him. Obeying Perceptor like this? His mouth fell open, the sharpened dentae becoming even longer as time went on. The pain had subsided, for now at least. Perceptor ran a digit over the fangs, feeling and analyzing. He hummed gently as he tapped away at the d-pad, filling it with useless notes. Pulling his hands from Brainstorm's face, Perceptor sat back in his chair, looking down to the trembling jet who went back to sitting on his heels.

"So, you're going to give me the formula now, right?"

"As I said before, in due time. I need to analyze these further. There's one specific test I want to run. If you would be so inclined to come closer, Brainstorm." a hint of that sinful smile playing on his face.

Why was he doing this? Why was he following Perceptor's orders? He never listened to Perceptor. Why was this situation any different? Without even thinking further, Brainstorm inched his way closer, still sitting on his heels, his hands folded over his lap. Waiting. Waiting for more instructions to blindly follow. Perceptor put the d-pad back onto the desk, taking the cube in his hand. The microscope's interface panels slid away, exposing his valve. Brainstorm was taken aback, almost disgusted actually. So many questions ran through his processor, too many to even try and follow. Another jolt of pain hit him as the sharpened points became even longer, closing his mouth comfortably was becoming out of the question. A small whimper escaped the jet as he looked up towards his lab partner.

"The pain will end soon. I know it hurts now, but I have a task for you, to distract yourself. It's simple. I want you to lick all of the Energon away. Lick me clean. There are of course rules I need you to follow though, 1: do not touch yourself unless I instruct so, 2: do no break optic contact, 3: your hands are to remain on my thighs at all times unless I tell you otherwise, 4: do not bite or scratch with those fangs. Four simple rules for you to follow. Regardless of how many times you break the rules, you will still receive the formula to reverse those fangs, just keep in mind that I will punish you if you do break them. Am I clear?" Perceptor's voice was stern, with a look to match as he stared down at Brainstorm, whom just nodded his helm in compliance.

Perceptor grinned, dipping his fingers into the cube, coating them with the Energon. Brainstorm watched in anticipation as the black and red mech smoothed his coated digits over his valve, teasing him such an enticing sight. The jet shuddered as Perceptor meticulously covered his valve in the Energon, mixing with his lubricant. His oral cavity becoming coated in slaver as he watched Perceptor beautifully arch in his chair, rubbing over his anterior node, dipping the tips of his digits inside himself. Truly a sight to behold. Brainstorm really should have counted himself lucky. Seeing such a lewd display in front of him. His cooling fans kicked up, his spike pressurized and beg to be let free from it's housing.

Perceptor pulled his hand away, licking away the sticky mess from his digits. "You may begin now, Brainstorm. Don't disappoint me." setting the cube down on the table as he spread his legs further, allowing proper space for the jet. "Just be mindful of the rules."

Brainstorm flicked his optics upwards, nodding as he placed trembling hands on the scientist's thighs. The rough smell of the Energon and valve lubricant assaulted his nasal cavity as he begun his careful work. A quick, experimental flick of his glossa earned him nothing in response. A sheepish glance upwards did earn him a rough look. Brainstorm looked back down to his task, which earned him a stern grunt followed by a tap on the helm. "Optics on me Brainstorm. Next time it won't be a tap." Those gilded colored optics returned once again up to Perceptor, another gentle lick to his valve followed a shaky vent from his intake. No response once again from Perceptor. Another lick to his valve, with a little more force this time. The sweet Energon mixed with the tang of his lab partner's lubricant was intoxicating. Brainstorm kept his optics focused on the mech in front of him, licking with harder and longer swipes of his glossa. Perceptor kept a hard look on him, watching, analyzing, waiting. Something was up his sleeve. The jet's processor became clouded the more he licked at the sticky valve presented to him. Something else wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling this dizzy off Energon, unless.... Seriously? High grade? A harsh vent escaped the jet before he could realize it, startling him. A small jump of his frame launched him forward, loosing his balance. Brainstorm felt the edge of his fang catch on sensitive valve folds. Scrap.

Perceptor pulled from his bliss, looking down to Brainstorm. "That's one."

Brainstorm pulled away, looking confused and still dizzy from the high grade. "One what?"

"None of your concern, now continue, I'm not finished with my testing."

 _"One what? What does one mean?"_ Brainstorm's processor tried to follow, tried to figure out what Perceptor was talking about. Why didn't it concern him? What was he hiding?

The jet shivered at the thoughts, returning to his work on Perceptor. Keeping his optics focused up, he slid his glossa inside, mindful of how dangerously close his fangs had become to the outer folds. He lapped his glossa around, lubricant dripping down his chin. Perceptor offlined his optics once again, tilting his helm back, taking in the beautiful sensations. Brainstorm seized his opportunity to look down at the mess he was making, his nose almost flush with pulsing node atop Perceptor's valve.

"That makes two, Brainstorm."

Already in a heightened state of panic, the sudden vocals made him jump. Another slip of his fangs. How did he even know? He wasn't even looking at Brainstorm.

"That's three." Perceptor's hips flinched at the gentle bite.

Brainstorm's panic reached a new height. _"Three what? What does it mean? Three days until I get the reversal formula? Three months? Three what?!"_ His thoughts only became worse the more he focused on them. The high grade was starting to effect him, his optics had become fuzzy, pain receptors were reduced, a ping from his interface protocols popped up. His spike was almost fully pressurized in it's housing, becoming almost painful. Not wanting another number from Perceptor for touching himself, he overrode the command, shuddering at the pressure in his hips. The jet continued his work on the sensitive valve mesh, taking long, hard strokes with his glossa up and down the entrance; optics burning deep into Perceptor's.

Perceptor's helm tipped back, his engine purring as he reached out to wrap his hand around the back of Brainstorm's helm, pulling him closer into his valve. Brainstorm moaned into the pull, dragging his glossa over the microscope's node, sending a shiver through his frame; his black hips bucking up into Brainstorm's face. He was learning though. He pulled his helm away, just enough to avoid catching his new fangs on Perceptor's valve folds. He couldn't afford to hear another number, he had to get these glitching things out of his mouth. Brainstorm had licked every drop of high grade away, nothing left but the tang of lubricant. He kept his optics burning onto Perceptor's face, watching his every move, every gentle bite to his bottom lip, every little slip of his glossa, every vent. The spark in his chest began to pound in it's casing. Perceptor truly was the better scientist, he would never admit it out loud, but Brainstorm even looked up to him. Wishing to be him. Wishing to be closer to him. Wishing to be his. Brainstorm's engine revved in renewed vigor, determined to get as close to Perceptor as possible. He vented harshly, his mouth wide open, dragging his glossa roughly up to the pulsing node, wrapping his lips around and beginning to suck hard. His digits dug deep into Perceptor's thigh plating, little dents lining the corners of seams. Perceptor looked down to the jet, watching his new found enthusiasm. One particularly hard suck to his node sent a shiver down his backstrut, his hips bucking hard into Brainstorm's face. A sudden movement that caught the jet off guard, forcing a hard bite to Perceptor's valve. The last catch he needed.

Perceptor spiraled out of control, grabbing the back of Brainstorm's helm harshly as he ground his valve into his face, his overload racking his frame. Another hard shudder ran through his chassis as he felt the edges of Brainstorm's dentae on his valve folds. Lubricant gushed, dripping down the jet's face as he tried his best to catch it all, most of it beginning to seep through his cheek holes. The red scientist had come down from his overload, panting heavily as he gently let go of Brainstorm's helm. He stayed put, licking away the extra lubricant, giving his lab partner's node one last lick before pulling his face away. Perceptor looked down to the jet, his face gleaming with lubricant in the small light, and in a shocking turn of events, Perceptor smiled at him. Brainstorm vented and smiled back, his digits gingerly running over the small dents in the plating.

"So does this mean I get the reversal formula now?" Brainstorm finally spoke, his vocalizer harsh.

"We'll see. You still have to figure out what the 'three' is." Perceptor smiling down at him. "And I'm not done with my testing. I think another test is in order shortly."


	2. Simple Things Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to have this as a specific tag since it's not a huge factor of the story, but, there is mention of Drift almost throwing up, nothing graphic, he just chokes a little, dammit Percy, calm down, you'll kill your boyfriend with your dick! What a way to go though.... hmmm.....
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to mention that, like I said, it's nothing more than a mention in the chapter, but it's still worth pointing out, just in case.

Curling back his lip, Drift ran his glossa over his sharpened dentae. Venting harshly, he ran his thumb over his lip, smoothing away yet another small bite mark. He couldn't keep filing them down forever. It was out of the question. Drift grew tired of having to hide them, hide something that was apart of him, his past. Frowning at his reflection in the window, he thought to himself _"You're different now. You're not **him** anymore. You need to get past this."_ Venting softly, he pulled himself from the horrid thoughts of the past, leaving the hab suite and mindlessly wandering to Perceptor's lab. A much needed distraction for the time being.

The air lock on the lab doors released, revealing Perceptor buried in his work, as per usual. Brainstorm raced back and forth throughout the lab, muttering nonsense to himself, occasionally peering over Percy's shoulder, much to Drift's disdain; his panels bristling as Brainstorm was millimeters away from Perceptor. Neither one had noticed that Drift was in the lab with them. Clearing his vocalizer of static, Perceptor finally looked up from his microscope, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Drift, so good to see you. What brings you down here?" swiveling around in his chair and getting up to greet Drift.

"I was bored and wanted to see if you had some free time. Rodimus is busy dealing with Ultra Magnus and Swerve, so I thought I would come down here." Drift sheepishly stating, careful not to show his fangs or the sadness in his optics.

Perceptor looked back towards Brainstorm, whom just waved him off like it was nothing. "Of course I have time for you, Drift." that warm smile returning to his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's on your mind Drift?" Perceptor sat at his desk chair as Drift sat on the edge of his berth.

"I... um, I don't, well.... I need you to do something for me..." poking his digit tips together, ignoring Perceptor's look of confusion.

Perceptor leaned forward in his chair, slowly coming closer to Drift, "And what would this 'something' entail?"

Drift kept his helm low, slowly reaching up to his face and pulled back his lip, revealing the sharp points of his dentae.

Perceptor was definitely confused at this point. "What am I looking at here Drift?" getting up from his chair to get a closer look.

"These 'things'! I want them gone Percy! I hate them! Waking up every morning to find dried Energon all over my berth from biting myself! I want them gone, you're smart Percy, make them go away!" Drift had grabbed on to Perceptor's arms, a small tremor running through his frame.

Perceptor vented softly, sitting on the berth next to the trembling white mech. "I understand that you're upset over them, but why would you want to get rid of them?" Grabbing the side of his helm, Perceptor thumbed over his bottom lip, pulling Drift in for a soft kiss.

"Tell me why Drift. Give me a good enough reason to help you get rid of those fangs." Perceptor pulled away from Drift, giving him a stern look.

"Give me a reason to keep them." Shooting the same stern look back at the scientist. "Its my decision to get rid of them. I have no reason to keep them."

Perceptor vented softly, he couldn't deny that Drift was right, it was his decision, and his decision only. Perceptor couldn't force him to keep them, but perhaps, just perhaps he could persuade him to keep them for the time being. His face softened, pulling Drift closer to his frame, laying back on his berth. "Come up here please." Those softened features morphed into something commanding, something domineering.

Drift complied, gently climbing on top of Perceptor's frame, settling himself on his hips, keeping his optics downcast.

"Good boy, now show me those beautiful fangs." Placing his hands on Drift's hip, rubbing small circles in the joints.

Drift kept his gaze down towards Perceptor's chest glass, slowly opening his oral cavity just wide enough to barely show off his sharpened dentae. The scientist hummed to himself, rubbing his thumbs harder into his joints. Drift quickly snapped his mouth shut, the finials on his helm dipping back. Perceptor removed his hand, trailing it up Drift's torso to his face. The shivering white mech kept his optics down as Perceptor ran his thumb over the corner of mouth, trying to subtly feel those beautiful fangs. Drift kept his mouth closed, trying to keep praying fingers away. Perceptor pulled his hand away slowly, not pressing the issue further.

"Please Percy..." Drift moved his optics lower, the finials on his helm matching his downcast optics.

Perceptor smiled, a mix between understanding, and sinful as his thought process turned into something wicked. He ran his hand back down the white speeder's frame, tracing along seams to his interface panel. Following the deep seams of the white plating, a slow burning heat began to radiate from him.

"Do one thing for me, please, then I'll help you get rid of them." Perceptor looked up to Drift, that sinful smile playing on his lips. He rutted his hips against Drift's heated panel. Drift's engine revved with a low purr, his face becoming flush.

"What do you want me to do Percy?" Drift idly traced the seam of Perceptor's chest glass, gently gyrating his hips against the heated interface panels.

"I want you to be a good boy and do as I say." Perceptor grinned, those domineering features firm on his face. "Now get off me and down on the ground. On your knees." his vocalizer stern, almost cold and uncaring.

Drift looked down to Percy, a spark of fear behind his optics, but did as he was told. He trusted Percy, he knew he wouldn't hurt him deliberately. But this. This was different. Percy had never acted this way. He was determined to get something out of Drift, but what could it have been? His circuits raced to figure it out, but to no avail. Maybe it was just best to put his full trust into Perceptor and just let his mind go blank. Give Perceptor total control. Not have to think for himself. Just exist to make Perceptor happy in whatever way possible. Drift sat back on his heels, looking up to Perceptor with a weak but gentle smile. Perceptor had gotten up from the berth, now towering over the speeder. A darkened hand caressed over his face, a wayward thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Drift pushed his helm into Percy's hand, taking in the gentle rubs to his helm.

"Look at you, melting into my hand. I haven't even begun to start tormenting you." Perceptor pulled his hand away, leaving a gentle slap to his cheek behind. "Now spread your legs and open that panel. I want to see you drip for me."

Drift did as he was told without a second though. His interface panels slid away with a soft click, exposing his valve to the cool air, sending a small shiver up his spinal strut as he spread his legs.

"Good boy, now stay put. Do not touch yourself without my command. Do you understand?" The scientist's spike panel slid away, his black spike starting to pressurize, the red biolights that striped down it's length pulsed with each pull from his hand. "Do you want this? Want this in that pretty valve of yours?" Perceptor leaned in, dragging the head of his spike across Drift's cheek to the corner of his mouth. Drift shot his glossa out, trying to lap at the spike in front of his face. Perceptor pulled his hips back, his hand coming swiftly down, striking a slap across the speeder's face. A firm 'no' left Perceptor's vocalizer. Drift looked up to Percy, that hint of fear returning to his optics.

"Should we try this again?" The scientist growled, keeping his hand on his spike, lightly rubbing circles around the tip. Drift nodded and swallowed, his vents pushing hot air from his frame. Perceptor leaned in towards Drift's face again, rubbing the tip of his spike against his face. "Do you want this in your pretty valve?" Drift nodded simply, the sting from the slap still burning on his cheek.

"Then prove it." Perceptor grabbed the back of his pet's helm, tilting it backwards as the cables in his neck became taut. "Open that mouth. I want you to choke on it." without warning, Perceptor shoved his spike down Drift's intake. The vents throughout Drift's frame hitched, his intake tightened trying to suppress the ejection of bile waste in his tank. Drift clenched down, his fangs almost piercing the thin plating of the spike that he truly was almost choking on. Perceptor pulled his spike back, the sharpened dentae scraping against the flashing biolights. Perceptor's helm reeled back, feeling the sting from the fangs. His cerulean optics flickered as a hard shudder rocked through his chassis. Perceptor's hand clenched down on Drift's helm as he slowly pulled his spike from the speeder's oral cavity, his fangs still dragging along the surface of the black spike. The speeder's sharpened dentae caught on the rim of the spike head, sending a delicious shiver of pain up through his hips. Percy's spike fell from Drift's mouth with a slick pop.

"I didn't hurt you?" Drift was in a slight panic, knowing full well how he scraped his fangs on his partner's sensitive armor.

Perceptor looked down to Drift, his cooling fans running high. "The opposite. Now be quiet." Perceptor shoved his dripping spike back down his intake, not nearly as far this time. Drift calmed himself down, taking Perceptor's spike with a little more ease.

"Put those digits in yourself. Show me how wet you are for my spike." Perceptor demanded, starting to slowly thrust his hips in rhythm with the speeder's gentle sucking.

Drift obeyed, slipping two fingers inside himself as sticky lubricant dripped down into his hand. Small purrs started rolling through Drift as he got lost inside himself, pressing against sensor nodes in his valve, the concentration on Percy's spike was lost. Another slip of a fang dragged across Perceptor's spike, making him shudder and his spike swell, his overload dangerously close to the edge. The speeder pulled away, his helm low and optics to the floor. "I'm sorry Percy...." a small whimper of an apology crept from his vocalizer, his digits still stuck in his valve.

Percy grabbed his pet's chin, pulling his helm up to look at him. "Do not apologize. Keep being a good boy. You'll figure it out." A weak smile spread across Drift's face, his engine purring with content. "Now be a good boy and show me how much you want my spike inside you."

Drift pulled his digits from his leaking valve, presenting them to Perceptor. The scientist grabbed his hand, leaning down to gently lick the lubricant from his pet's fingers. Drift shuddered at the feeling, licking his bottom lip at the sight.

"Do you want my spike in you?" taking one final lick up his middle digit, his optics locked onto Drift.

"Yes Sir. I want your spike in me.... please..." a breathy moan mixed with lust and want worked it's way through his vocalizer.

Perceptor smirked at the pleading, but wasn't fully convinced. "Is that the best you can do? I don't think it's enough to earn this." his dominance in full swing as he stroked his spike in front of his pet's face.

"Please, I'll do anything.... please Percy...." Drift inched his way closer towards the thick black spike taunting him. "I want it. I want your spike filling me." his face flush as his fans clicked up a notch.

"Show me those fangs one last time, and I'll fill you up." slowly stroking his spike in front of Drift's face.

His look of confusion only prompted a harsh look from Perceptor, who's patients was wearing thin at this point. "Do it Drift. Run your glossa over them. Make them shine for me." Perceptor barked at him.

Drift did as he was told, opening his mouth and licking at his fangs, putting on a show for Perceptor. His optics dimmed as he stuffed his digits back inside his clenching valve, soft moaning and pants as he drug his glossa across the pointed end. Oh was Perceptor enjoying the display. He stroked at his spike harder, faster, heat pulsating from his frame. Drift pulled his hand away from his valve for a nanoklick, only to put his middle and third digit inside, pushing his palm against his anterior node, furiously rubbing and rutting into himself. The speeder's plating rattled, his vents hitching, moaning becoming louder and more drawn out. Perceptor stood before him, stoking his spike at the lewd display below him. The speeder continued to lick over his fangs, piercing them ever so slightly with the point, static starting to lace his moans.

"Cum for me, do it Drift." Perceptor growled, his spike throbbing, waiting for one last visual before his own overload cut through him.

Drift's frame seized, his glossa hanging from his mouth as he succumbed to his overload. Static fizzled around his optics as he threw his helm back, rutting his array against his palm in spastic jerks. The shrill of his moaning sent a shiver down Perceptor's backstrut, tingling all the way to his hips. One final tug of his spike sent transfluids spilling, splattering over Drift's neck and chest plating.

Perceptor sat on the berth, his cooling fans working overtime. A harsh sigh and a rattle of expanding plating came from the floor as Drift adjusted himself, stretching out his legs into a more comfortable position no doubt. He looked up to Perceptor who was panting just as heavily as he was. "So you're going to take care of these things now?" Drift panted, clearing his vocalizer of static.

"Shortly, you should probably come wash up before we return to my lab." Perceptor pointed to Drift's chest, smiling ever so slightly.

"You owe me your spike by the way. I did what I was told." Drift's vocalizer a playful whine.

"Yes I do. Now come with me, and we'll knock out two things at once." Perceptor's smile grew, holding out his hand for Drift.


End file.
